Shinigami Cho (Remake of Demon's Tale)
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Ini adalah remake dari DT. dan DT bakalan aku hapus. ceritanya gak beda jauh. aku cuma menambahkan sedikit hal-hal yang sebelumnya membuat para readers bingung, and... this is it... REVIEW PLEASEEE


**Title : Shinigami Cho's Story**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun and other cast (GS for Kyuhyun, and the other still be male)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Author's Note: **yo~ guys! I'm back….

Begini, sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit masalah dengan DT chapter 4 kan? yang kehapus itu lho… jadi, karena aku kehilangan mood untuk mengetik ulang, maka aku membuat remake-nya dari awal. Ada beberapa hal yang aku tambahkan disini sebagai penjelasan dari masalah yang belum jelas /?/ anggap aja ini semacam perbaikannya gitu. Dan… karena word per chapternya juga terbilang sedikit, maka semua chapter yang sudah aku post sebelumnya aku satukan saja disini. Hope you like it guys ^^

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE…**

**V.D_Cho**

**Present**

~Shinigami Cho's Story~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1-4**

kepakan sayap dari makhluk berjuluk Shinigami tersebut perlahan berhenti bersamaan dengan kakinya yang menapak pada lantai balkon sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Victorian. Shinigami atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai malaikat kematian itu berwujud seorang pria yang tampan, tinggi, dengan pipi sedikit chubby, matanya berwarna hitam kelam, rambut cokelat madu, dan berpakaian serba hitam. Sayap hitam dengan hiasan berwarna emas miliknya perlahan menutup, kemudian menghilang seolah tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Kau mau tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia sedang mengamati targetnya. Seorang pria yang menempati kamar dengan balkon yang menjadi tempat pengamatannya sekarang. Pria itu adalah Choi Siwon. Seorang eksekutif muda yang memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak diberbagai bidang. Tapi dia lebih sering terlihat berada dikafe miliknya.

Shinigami tersebut menampakkan seringaiannya saat melihat Siwon memasuki kamarnya tersebut.

Merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, Siwon pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kamarnya, dan entah kenapa dia menatap lama kearah balkon tempat Kyuhyun –sang shinigami– berada, walaupun dia tidak melihat apa-apa disana. Tapi kemudian, Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya menatap balkon tersebut, menggedikkan bahunya dan masuk kekamar mandinya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya menyeringai kini terdiam. Wajah Siwon terasa tak asing lagi untuknya. Dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Siwon sebelumnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun mengingat lebih jauh, seorang pria lainnya yang bersayap seperti burung gagak muncul disampingnya.

"itu targetmu, senior?" tanya pria bersayap gagak tersebut. kyuhyun tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pria tersebut.

Pria itu adalah Choi Minho. Dia adalah seorang Raven, Raven adalah makhluk dunia bawah yang bertugas mengantarkan pesan kematian, kemudian orang yang mendapatkan pesan kematian tersebut akan dijemput oleh Shinigami. Raven biasanya berwujud burung gagak, tapi mereka juga bisa berwujud menyerupai manusia, seperti Minho saat ini.

"ya. apa kau sudah menyampaikan pesan padanya?"

"belum. Atasanku belum memerintahkanku untuk menyampaikan pesan untuknya."

"kalau begitu, mau apa kau kemari?"

"pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku sudah digantikan oleh Key. Jadi aku ingin bermain."

"ka –" perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong karena smartphone-nya bergetar. Hei… jangan salah, walaupun dia bukanlah manusia, tapi di dunianya tak berbeda jauh dengan bumi. Penuh dengan gadget-gadget keren. Mereka juga mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

" ada apa Max?"

"…"

"kenapa lagi?"

"…"

"hh~ baiklah, aku segera kesana." Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali smartphone-nya kedalam saku celananya, sepasang sayapnya yang tadi dia sembunyikan kini kembali terbentang.

"mau kemana?" tanya Minho.

"kembali ke neraka."

"aku ikut!"

"terserahmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian casual semi formal –kaus longgar putih polos, blazer cokelat gelap, celana jeans hitam, dan stiletto hitam berheels 7senti– tampak tengah berjalan keluar dari perkarangan sebuah villa besar. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dan melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Cuaca saat ini memnag cukup berangin dan sedikit mendung. Tempat tujuan gadis itu adalah sebuah kafe bernama Twosome. Tapi, sebelum gadis itu sampai ketujuannya, hujan sudah lebih dulu mengguyur kota Seoul. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan dan berlari cepat agar segera bisa sampai dikafe tersebut sebelum dia basah kuyup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng kecil yang tergantung dipintu kafe berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut. gadis yang baru saja tiba tersebut langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang berada tepat disebelah jendela yang menampakkan keadaan di luar kafe. Seorang pria tampan berlesung pipi dengan tag-name Choi Siwon menghampiri gadis tersebut. banyak pengunjung wanita lain yang memandang iri pada gadis tersebut karena dia dilayani langsung oleh sang pemilik kafe.

"bisa saya catat pesanan anda nona?"

"hm… satu Americano, two shot."

"ada lagi?"

"tidak."

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ujar Siwon dengan bonus senyuman mamatikan darinya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun –gadis tersebut– tidak fokus pada pria tampan tersbut. Dia lebih fokus pada pikirannya saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kafe kembali terbuka, seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata masuk dan tanpa permisi, pria tersebut langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas pria dihadapannya, kemudian mendengus.

"kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"memangnya tidak boleh? Dan kau sendiri, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"bukan urusanmu, Changmin." Balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"oke. Tapi, boleh aku tertawa? Hahaha…" pria kelewat tinggi bernama Changmin itu tertawa dengan keras sehingga seluruh pengunjung kafe melihat kearah mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu reflex memukul kepala Changmin dengan keras.

"jangan buat aku malu, king!"

"ck! Maaf. Tapi tenagamu itu kuat juga. Untuk ukuran wanita."

"berhenti menggodaku. Katakan saja kenapa kau bisa ada disini."

"aku? Hanya mampir untuk mengawasi Luhan dan Sehun bekerja."

"apa? Couple bencana itu ada disini juga?"

"ya. untuk mengawasimu."

"aku tidak perlu pengawas. Dimana mereka? Kau bawa mereka kembali."

"jangan keras kepala. Ini misi berbahaya."

"maaf mengganggu, ini pesanan anda nona."

Siwon kembali dengan pesanan Kyuhyun. Kemudian entah dia sadar atau tidak, dia memandang tidak suka pada kehadiran Changmin disana. Dengan cepat Siwon berbalik tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menanyakan pesanan Changmin.

"hah? Apa-apaan itu? dia bahkan tidak menanyakan apa pesananku." Omel Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya cuek dan menyeruput Americano-nya.

"apa kau tahu, sebenarnya apa rencana pak tua itu? kenapa aku tidak bisa langsung mengambil nyawanya?"

"aku tidak tahu, Kyu."

"kau kan bekerja langsung dibawah perintahnya, dan orang kepercayaannya…"

"kau kira dia selalu memberitahukan rencananya padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. Dan Changmin langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"aaa~ Changmin, lepaskan…"

"hahaha… tidak mau. Kau lucu. Kau tahu, aku lebih suka melihatmu dalam wujud seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Changmin. "kau tahu, ini adalah ide konyol yang diberikan oleh Minho. Aku merasa bodoh dengan penampilan seperti ini." Sungut Kyuhyun.

"tapi kurasa ide Minho tepat. Kau bisa dengan cepat dekat dengannya jika kau berada dalam wujud seperti ini. Dan-"

"jam berapa sekarang?" potong Kyuhyun.

"kenapa?"

"ini hanyalah percobaan. Aku tidak bisa berada dalam wujud seperti ini lebih dari 30 menit. Aku harus kembali ke kastil."

"apa yang akan terjadi?"

"kalau aku tidak kembali ke kastil dalam jarak waktu 30 menit, maka aku akan terkurung didalam wujud ini dengan batas waktu yang aku tidak tahu sampai kapan!" panik Kyuhyun.

"lalu, sekarang kau mau bagaimana?"

"aku harus kembali!" Kyuhyun segera membayar pesanannya tadi dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk kembali ke kastil, karena dia baru boleh untuk merubah wujudnya menjadi seperti semula ketika dia sudah berada didalam kastil.

"padahal dia cantik seperti itu." gumam Changmin sepeninggalan Kyuhyun.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga dia tiba di kastil. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan kekuatannya? Karena saat dia berada dalam mode manusia, dia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan, kecuali pada waktu yangs angat mendesak. Tapi, tiba-tiba, seorang gadis bergaun pink menghadang larinya dengan sebilah pedang tajam ditangannya.

"menyingkirlah! Aku sedang buru-buru!" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghindar dari gadis itu, tapi nampaknya gadis itu cukup keras kepala dan tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun lewat begitu saja.

"baiklah, apa maumu?" geram Kyuhyun.

"aku Ming. Iblis pelindung Siwon. Tentu kau sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan bukan?"

"hh~ nyawanya memang sudah harus dicabut. Itu perintah dari atas, dan kau tidak akan bisa mennghalangiku."

"tentu bisa, karena aku akan memusnahkanmu sekarang!"

Ming menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pedangnya, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus meladeni gadis kelinci itu. dan bagaimanapun, pria pasti akan selalu menang jika melawan wanita, apa lagi Kyuhyun termasuk salah satu shinigami terkuat dan hebat yang pernah diciptakan. Walaupun sekarang wujudnya adalah seorang wanita…

Ming tidak mundur begitu saja, sebelum pergi dia bahkan sempat menantang Kyuhyun jika mereka sampai bertemu kembali. Setelah Ming menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"aku terlambat!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Tak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun, seorang pria kini tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"permainanmu akan segera dimulai, shinigami Cho…" gumam pria itu. dan detik berikutnya, pria tersebut telah lenyap dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"senior Kyu~ yuhuuu~" Minho masuk kedalam kamar yang biasa ditempati oleh Kyuhyun. Niatnya, ingin menanyakan bagaimana hasil dari ide yang diberikannya. Tapi, dia sudah berkeliling kamar yang sangat luas tersebut dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun sama sekali disana. Padahal, seharusnya dia sudah kembali.

"sen- WAAA~!" teriak Minho. Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya tersebut hanya memasang tampang datar dengan tatapan menusuk.

"s-senior, ada apa?"

"ada apa?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan intonasi nada rendah.

"ada apa, ya?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"ADA APA KATAMU?! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat penampilanku saat ini? Ini adalah ulahmu." marah Kyuhyun. Minho yang melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menunjukkan tanda berbahaya padanya langsung melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun, kemudian mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi, ketika dia sampai didekat pintu, pintu berukuran raksasa tersebut menutup dengan cepat.

"jangan coba-coba kabur kau raven! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"t-tenang senior…"

"aku tid-" perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti dikarenakan pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba kembali terbuka dengan Changmin yang telah berdiri diambang pintu.

"hai… Kyu? Katanya kau merasa konyol dengan penampilan seperti wanita, kenapa kau masih belum berubah? Atau jangan-jangan…"

"hh~ iya, kau benar. Aku-"

"kau sengaja tetap berwujud seperti ini untukku?" lanjut Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung memasang tampang datarnya.

"aku tidak bisa kembali ke wujud asliku, king!"

"ohh…"

Loading please…

…

…

…

"HAHH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, karena kalau sampai ada suara sedikiittt saja, maka…

CTAKK…

Lampu ruang tamu rumah mewah tersebut menyala dengan terangnya, dan menampakkan sesosok wanita yang tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapan Siwon.

"dari mana saja, adikku?" tanya Jiwon, kakak perempuan Siwon. (a/n: aku tahu kalau Jiwon itu adiknya Siwon, tapi untuk disini, kita jadiin aja dia sebagai kakaknya Siwon aja, oke?)

"noona, kau belum tidur?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan adikku yang tampan ini, jadi aku rela untuk tidak tidur demi melihatmu sampai dirumah dengan selamat tanpa satu noda .PUN…" Jiwon menekan kan intonasinya pada kata terakhir dan mendelik melihat noda berbentuk bibir berwarna merah menyala di kerah kemeja Siwon.

"noona, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan…"

"kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping tuan Choi, agar kau bisa menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang suka bermain-main itu!"

"tapi, noona, kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka berkomitmen seperti itu." protes Siwon. Selalu, noona-nya ini selalu menyinggung tentang pendamping hidupnya jika dia tertangkap basah habis 'bermain-main' dengan siapapun yang dianggapnya menarik di bar yang biasa dikunjunginya.

"aku tidak mau tahu. Kau pilih sendiri yeoja atau namja untuk menjadi pendampingmu, atau kau akan ku jodohkan dengan anak salah satu kolega bisnisku."

"tapi-"

"tunjukkan orangnya dalam waktu satu minggu, atau pilihan kedua akan kuberlakukan."

"NOONA!" teriak Siwon frustasi.

"kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, aku pasti akan bersumpah untuk berubah…" gerutu Siwon disepanjang perjalannya menuju kamarnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, Changmin atau Max atau King, tengah memperhatikannya dari awal.

"sepertinya sainganku bertambah satu orang." Gumam Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kemana iblis itu? kenapa lama sekali perginya?" gerutu Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk didepan istana khusus untuk para shinigami. Tadi Changmin mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi dan menanyakan cara agar Kyuhyun bisa berubah kepada Verrine Heechul, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali juga. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, kalau ternyata Changmin juga pergi melihat Siwon untuk mengawasi Siwon.

Changmin juga mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi Siwon, tapi untuk alasan mengapa dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Siwon, dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi, karena dia juga tergolong sibuk, maka dia meminta bantuan pada pasangan Lilith dan Staroth, atau didunia manusia, mereka bernama Luhan dan Sehun untuk membantunya mengawasi Siwon sekaligus Kyuhyun, dan membantu Kyuhyun jika suatu saat nanti terjadi sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun, bisa kau ikut denganku?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah dan juga bergaun merah panjang berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Dia adalah Verrine Heechul, demon perlambangan dari ketidakpatuhan dan ketidaksabaran. Dia adalah demon yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa berubah menjadi sesosok seorang wanita.

"ada apa lagi, nona Verrine?"

"aku akan memberitahumu cara agar kau bisa kembali lagi kewujudmu yang semula."

"aku akan ikut denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"ada apa, Hana?"

"ada seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, sajangnim."

"siapa?"

"dia tidak memberitahukan namanya, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pelanggan yang kemarin sempat datang kemari ditemani oleh seorang pria dan anda sendiri yang melayaninya."

'apa itu dia?' pikir Siwon.

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"dilantai satu kafe, sajangnim."

"bawa dia kemari. Terimakasih Hana-ssi."

"baik, sajangnim."

Pegawai kafe bernama Hana tersebut langsung melaksanakan perintah Siwon, dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali bersama dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu membungkuk sopan dihadapan Siwon yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Siwon. Gadis yang diincarnya kini tengah berada dihadapannya.

"kau boleh kembali kepekerjaanmu, Hana."

"ne, sajangnim."

Sepeninggalan Hana, Siwon mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk disofa yang berada diruang kerjanya tersebut.

"jadi, nona…?"

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Kyuhyun." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"oh, baiklah. Jadi, nona Kyuhyun, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Siwon-ssi."

"bantuan?"

"aku memerlukan bantuan darimu untuk bisa kembali kewujudku yang semula." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai menampakkan raut wajah bingung. "maksudnya?"

"apa kau yakin akan bisa percaya denan semua yang akan kuceritakan?"

"kita belum mencobanya. Aku akan berusaha mempercayai semua perkataanmu."

Dan, dengan keyakinan minim akan kepercayaan Siwon pada ceritanya nanti, Kyuhyun pun mulai bercerita, menjelaskan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Mulai dari gender aslinya hingga mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa dia adalah shinigami. Tapi, tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan kepada Siwon bahwa dia adalah target Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya. Selesai bercerita, Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu reaksi dari Siwon. Kira-kira setengah menit berikutnya, baru siwon memberikan reaksi.

"kau benar, aku tidak percaya. Lagi pula, kenapa harus aku? Kita juga tidak saling mengenal." Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa maklum mendengar perkataan Siwon. Memang penjelasannya sulit untuk dipercaya untuk manusia biasa.

"apa aku perlu menunjukkan sayapku padamu?"

"silahkan saja. Bisa jadi itu membuatku percaya, atau malah tambah tidak percaya padamu."

"Siwon-ssi…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"ya?"

"ternyata kau ini orangnya menyebalkan." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Balas Siwon dengan senyuman jokernya.

SPLASHH…

Sepsang sayap indah milik Kyuhyun terbentang. Siwon bahkan tak mengedipkan sedikitpun matanya karena sayap Kyuhyun tersebut. tapi, entah kenapa dan kekuatan darimana, tiba-tiba saja Siwon menyerang Kyuhyun dengan mendorong kuat Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun membentur dinding ruang kerja Siwon dengan keras. Beruntung Kyuhyun bisa dengan cepat menyembunyikan kembali sayapnya, kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan sayap itu sudah patah sekarang.

mata Siwon yang tadinya berwarna dark choco itu kini berubah menjadi merah menyala. Siwon kembali menyerang Kyuhyun dengan melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kewajah Kyuhyun, tapi, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada Siwon, tapi selagi dia masih bisa menghindar tanpa menyerang, dia akan melakukannya.

Setelah cukup lama melakukan aksi menghindar, akhirnya Kyuhyun tersudut. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya pada Siwon, atau bisa dipastikan Siwon akan tewas seketika dan misinya akan gagal. Siwon sudah bersiap akan meyangkan serangan lagi pada Kyuhyun, sebelum seorang pria masuk keruang kerjanya dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras sehingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun, atau kalau didunianya dia bernama Staroth. Dia merupakan salah satu iblis terkuat dengan pangkat Prince of Hell. Sedangkan pasangannya, Luhan atau Lilith, merupakan seorang Mesopotamian demon berelemen angin dan badai yang selalu dikaitkan dengan penyakit dan kematian. Itulah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menamakan mereka couple bencana.

"aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sehun.

"aku juga tidak tahu."

"kalian semua sama saja. Tapi, terimakasih atas pertolongannya."

"iya. Lalu, mau kau apakan Siwon?"

"pertama, baringkan dia disofa. Dan aku akan menjaganya. Kau bisa kembali kepekerjaanmu, Sehun, dan salam untuk Luhan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua. Kyuhyun menatap nanar kearah pria yang kini sudah berbaring diatas sofa tersebut.

"hm~ menyusahkan saja. Aku yang ingin meminta tolong, malah dia yang harus kutolong." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa lainnya. Menunggu Siwon sadar.

"ahh… badanku sakit semua karena menghantam tembok tadi…" gerutu Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, Yun? Kau tidak lihat tadi dia nyaris mati untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"Kyuhyun tidak akan mati. tidak, kecuali aku sendiri yang memusnahkannya. Kau tenang saja, Jae…"

"terserahmu. Aku hanya bertanya. Saranku, setelah ini semua selesai, kembalikan semuanya seperti semula."

"itu pasti. Tapi setelah dia lenyap selama-lamanya."

"hm…"

.

.

.

Siwn mengerang pelan saat merasakan rasa sakit melanda tubuhnya saat dia tersadar dari pingsannya. Tentu saja, tubuhnya menghantam dinding dengan kuat akibat Sehun. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja setelah kejadian tadi, tentu saja, secara teknis, Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk disofa yang terletak disebelah sofa yang ditempatinya. Didekatinya Kyuhyun secara perlahan agar Kyuhyun tak terbangun, walalupun dia sendiri ragu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur saat ini. Apa makhluk seperti Kyuhyun juga bisa tidur?

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut-rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi, karena memang Kyuhyun adalah 'orang' yang sensitive, sedikit pergerakan dari jemari Siwon sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga, Siwon-ssi."

"ya. tapi badanku sakit. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Siwon dengan senyuman lembut.

"kau tidak ingat?"

Siwon menggeleng. "tidak. Yang aku tahu, aku tadi pingsan, dan badanku sakit semua."

"ini aneh…"

"jadi?"

"tadi kau menghantam dinding dengan keras dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri selama… 6 jam kurang lebih." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"enam jam? Kau serius? Kalau begitu sekarang sudah jam-"

"delapan malam." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"astaga… bagaimana dengan para pegawaiku?"

"mereka sudah diurus dengan manajer bernama Hana."

"ohh… lalu, kenapa kau masih berada disini Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"apa kau juga lupa tentang ini? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"kenapa harus aku?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. Jadi?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sesaat. "apa keuntungan dan kerugian untukku kalau aku menyetujui untuk membantumu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan.

"silahkan kau pikirkan sendiri. Aku tidak tertarik membicarakan bisnis seperti itu." balas Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mendapat imbalan apa jika aku membantumu?"

"apapun yang kau inginkan."

"oke, kalau begitu…"

.

.

.

"aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

*oke, kurasa semua chapter 1-4 sudah kukemas kembali secara ringkas dan semoga aja jelas, di atas. Dan sebagai bonusnya, ini trailer chapter 5-nya…^^*

**Trailer for Chapter 5**

"aish! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut bersamamu kerumahmu?" protes Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk dikursi penumpang tepat disebelah Siwon yang tengah menyetir.

"Kyunnie? Panggil apa itu?"

"hei… tidakkah kau sadar, kalau sebenarnya aku ini adalah pria. Jadi secara tidak langsung kau telah memacari seorang pria walaupun saat ini wujudku wanita."

"jadi nona, siapa namamu? Kau dibayar berapa oleh adikku sampai mau menjadi pasangan pura-puranya?" "apa lagi? Tentu saja aku pacar sah-nya." "jadi, kapan kita tentukan tanggal pernikahannya?"

**To Be Continued…**

**author's Note: **kalau gak ada halangan, chapter 5 bakalan dipost 1 minggu dari sekarang. Karena tugas-tugas nerakaku baru akan berakhir pada hari senin. ^^


End file.
